


Progeny

by Kerjen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, The Pond Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every loving mother takes a moment now and then to take a good look at their child. Amy Pond is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> Time Period: for the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, it’s post-“The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe” and pre-series 7. For River, it’s over 18 months before "Closing Time" and TWORS.

Amy sat on the steps and watched as River and the Doctor flew the Tardis. At least, River was flying the Tardis while the Doctor grumbled about how she was doing it. His grousing rose and fell in volume as she passed him going around the console and was mixed with shouts of “Wrong, River! All wrong!”

Amy nudged Rory with her shoulder. She jerked her head in River’s direction. “We made that.”

He looked up from reading a draft of their daughter’s thesis and blinked. His brain switched gears from River wanting her dad’s opinion on her work to whatever Amy was talking about.

So did the Doctor apparently. “Pond, did you just call River a _that_?”

“What!” She turned sharply on her parents. "I’m what you’re talking about?”

Amy ignored them. “That’s all us,” she said instead to Rory.

Golden beams of light suddenly shot down from the ceiling and crisscrossed the room before pinpointing River and then sweeping up the time rotor.

The Doctor stared up open mouthed. “Since when do you have those! And the Old Girl has a point, Pond. It’s not just you that went into it.”

“Now I’m an _it_?!” River exclaimed. 

“You stay out of this,” Amy told the Tardis and went back to Rory. She held a hand up and, after a little shake of his head and a smile, he held his up too. She high-fived him.

River rolled her eyes and now became the one grumbling around the Tardis console while the Doctor teased and poked fingers at her. Amy settled back, self-satisfied and proud. Rory was already engrossed in the thesis again, proud for a whole other reason. Or maybe not.

“Best baby makers _ever_ ," she said.

"Yeah we are," he agreed.


End file.
